Glimdîr
Glimdîr is a man of Gondor. The name means Voice/Singer, but has nothing to do with his talent as a singer, with may or may not exist. But rather, it is the name of one of his supposed distant relatives, one that was a Laiquendë, a Green-elf of Ossiriand. This "Laiquendë Glimdîr" was the brother the direct ancestor of today's Glimdîr, and thats where the name came from. Glimdîr's family was always keen on remembering their heritage and nearly always named their children after a distant relative. And they were especially proud of what little elven blood they had left in their veins. By Glimdîr's side one can always find his trusted companion, the horse Sulcatál, Root-foot. Thus named because once this horse decides to stand his ground, he is rooted to the spot. Glimdîr still has a family heirloom from the 1st age, the Silver Goblet of the Vale, the Súlonal, that belonged to his ancestors' family, the Line of Nalon, the Vales. Who lived in a vale by the blue mountains between the rivers Duilwen and Adurant in Ossiriand. Glimdîr's family has lived in the Blackroot Vale since the beginning of the 3rd Age. Their children have many times over the millenia become great names themselves, often being brought to Osgiliath, Minas Anor or Minas Ithil to lend their expertise. Like it was in the olden days, they are still one of the most prominent families of the vale, just that it is another vale now. But this is not the start of Glimdîr's story. To learn what happened to him, we need to go back in time, to a summer's day in the shire. Glimdîr had ridden to Bree to meet a relative who lives there, his mother's brother, Vailon. But when he got there, he learned that Vailon had ridden west to the Shire to do some trading with the hobbits at Longbottom. Rather than wait for him in Bree, Glimdîr decided to ride east too and catch up with Vailon in the Shire. But misfortune struck near Bywater, Glimdîr was astride Sulcatál when they were riding along a steep river-side. There was some loose dirt at a certain twist in the path, and the man and his horse, who were much heavier than the hobbits and ponies that path was used to, fell into the river. Glimdîr hit his head on a rock and fell unconscious. When he awoke, Sulcatál was by his side along with the single bag that was left of his things, the current had carried away his other things. Some hobbits had witnessed the scene as it unfolded, it was they who rescued the companions. Their names were Menegilda Sackville, Halfred Sandheaver, Hobson Lightfoot, Hob Brandybuck & Prisca Gamgee, they were working a Plum Orchard nearby. They had taken them both to Ferdibrand Stoor's Hobbit Hole, Stoor Hollow, nearby and tried to make them as comfortable as possible. When Glimdîr awoke however, he did not remember who he was or where he was from. He knew his name only because Hobson found his name on his remaining bag. And he knew Sulcatál's name because the horse had a nametag. This is the story of Glimdîr's rediscovery of who he is and his numerous adventures on the way there. Chapter 1, The Shire Glimdîr awoke very confused, in a strange land with hobbits as far as the eyes could see. He knew he was an outsider here, but he had no idea what he was doing there.